degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Secrets and Lies
"Secrets and Lies" is the eighth episode of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. It first aired on 9 December 2001 on CTV Television and on 6 May 2002 on The N. The episode was written by Aaron Martin and Yan Moore, and directed by Bruce McDonald. This episode is named after the song by singer Jonatha Brooke. It also shares the same title as the 1996 British film, "Secrets and Lies". Plot Synopsis Brief Summary Main Plot Ashley's is so happy that her dad is coming home from his long trip to Europe, but when he gets back she senses something is up between him and her mom. They seem to be getting along very well. Ashley continues to enjoy his company and attention, but she still senses that a piece of his life is being withheld from her. Under the pressure, her mother reveals a long-kept secret - her dad is gay. Sub Plot Meanwhile, Liberty has the biggest crush on J.T, but he's not interested in her. After hearing the news about Ashley's father, J.T. figures out and easy way to reject Liberty, by telling her he too is a homosexual. Liberty is crushed by this and with J.T. feeling bad, he tells her the truth and that he isn't gay, he just isn't really interested in her. Although Liberty is somewhat still hurt, she is happy that he finally told her the ultimate truth. Extended Overview Coming Soon! Acting Regular Cast (Ordered alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Christina Schmidt as Terri MacGregor *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos Supporting Cast *Nigel Hamer as Jeff Isaacs *Linlyn Lue as Ms. Laura Kwan *Maria Ricossa as Kate Kerwin Guest Starring *Andrew Gillies as Robert Kerwin Absences *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch Quotes *Sean: (reciting his haiku poem) "Poetry is crime. No idea how to rhyme. Stupid waste of time". *Paige: "Ash, have you ever wondered if your dad might be... gay? It would explain a lot". Ashley: (angrily) "Is that supposed to be a joke?" Paige: "No, hon..." (Ashley throws chocolate milk in Paige's face) (Paige gasps) Ashley: "Maybe you should just mind your own business for once, Paige!" Paige: (sadly) "But my oldest brother's gay. Ter, I was trying to help". *J.T: (trying to convince Liberty that he's gay) "Hey, Liberty girlfriend". (Liberty frowns, J.T. sits down on a chair and crosses his legs) *Ashley: "You have no idea what I'm going through". Terri: "My mom died, Ash. She's never coming back. But you, you have your dad back". Ashley: "Terri... it's not the same". Terri: "No, it's not the same, and you wanna know why? Because you have a choice, I don't. Don't make the wrong one". Issues Faced *Divorce *Gay parents *Sexual orientation *Homosexuality *Crushes Trivia and Notes *This episode shares the same name as the song by Jonatha Brooke and a 1996 British film. *Although credited, Aubrey Graham (Jimmy Brooks), Shane Kippel (Spinner Mason) and Dan Woods (Principal Raditch) do not appear in this episode. *This is the first episode that deals with sexual orientation. *J.T. mentions he has a sister. This is the last time we hear of him having any siblings. *This is the first time Paige mentions her gay brother, Dylan, who will be introduced in season 3. See also *Degrassi: The Next Generation *Degrassi: The Next Generation (Season 1) Degrassi Fan 18:00, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Category:Coming out Category:Homosexuality Category:Divorce Category:Love Category:Relationships Category:Family Issues Category:Season 1 Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Events